Just us two?
by Structure Vargas
Summary: Arthur starts to fall ill, and Alfred starts to question what he's hiding. But when Arthur finds out, he's faced with a decision which could cause him a long a painful death. USUK, Mpreg, Lemon in first chapter.


Arthur opened the door silently. Alfred was more than likely asleep at this point, he was such an idiot for not getting any sleep the past few nights. He was behind with work, as usual. But this time, he over worked himself to the point he was falling asleep just looking up. That was where Arthur drew the line, he pushed Alfred all the way back to their house and forced him to rest. There was a lot of arguing against it, but Arthur got his own way in the end. Mostly due to the fact Alfred passed out during an argument but he still liked to think he won the argument So, he took over Alfred's work for the time being. The amount the American had to do was unbelievable, Arthur's hand almost got RSI from the over use of his hand. The good thing was that he managed to finish a majority of his work for him, now they both could relax.

Slipping off his jacket and hanging it on the coat hanger, Arthur sighed and walked into the front room. The darkness disorientated him and he stubbed his toe against a chair. Holding back a yell he held his toe to numb out the pain. Waking Alfred would be bad, very bad. The pain started to fade out but there was a slight sting to every step he took for a while. Quickly he glanced at the clock. 00:07. Had he really been working that long? Oh well, he was home now. He could catch up with sleep tomorrow. What little sleep he could achieve now would be lucky.

* * *

The door seemed to want to make more noise than needed right now. Wincing slightly at the loud creaks he checked to see if Alfred had awoken. No. The sound of his loud snoring was still in the air. Sighing with relief, he made his way to the en suite of their house. There he started to get washed up and ready for bed. Then he felt warm arms wrap around his waist.  
"That was a horrible trick you played on me, Arthur." Came Alfred's husky voice into Arthur's left ear. Alfred wasn't asleep after all. He was faking! Arthur almost started a scolding for him when another sentence came from Alfred's mouth. "I guess I'll have to get you back for that." Arthur's face burned, it would have been a noticeable red if it wasn't for the darkness.  
"W-What are you talking about, you git? You needed y-" Arthur stammered but was cut off by Alfred's wandering hands. They had started to trace his body and made his way up his shirt. This is was bad. Damn that Alfred. He always had a way of exciting Arthur, whether it was teasing or just making him give in. But this time it was both.

"W-What are you doing? You w-wanker!" Arthur tried to fight against it. Damn it, he wouldn't lose to this wanker! Alfred just simply chuckled. This aggravated Arthur even more. That chuckle just secured everything.  
"If I'm a so called 'wanker'...then why don't I...?" He whispered in the most sexiest voice Arthur had ever heard from his lips. Alfred's next move made Arthur go crazy. His spare hand trailed down his body, while the other was still exploring, and ventured into his trousers. Arthur let out a gasp as Alfred's hand touched his penis, turning him on even more than he already was.  
"Hard already, Arthur...?" Alfred grinned, starting to tease the tip of Arthur's erect penis. Arthur let out another gasp, he still wanted to fight but his hormones were getting the better of him once again. Alfred always had a way of making him give in, he was just that irresistible.

Alfred's hand began to stroke his penis with teasing motions, now Arthur a pounding through his body. He was hot all over. He wanted Alfred now, and he didn't mind losing this time.  
"A-Alfred..." Arthur breathed heavily. "D-Don't be a d-damn tease..." This triggered a switch in Alfred. He knew he was enjoying this, why not tease some more? He leaned his head in and started to place kisses on his neck, sending shivers down Arthur's spine.  
"Aw, but it's just so fun~" Alfred grinned during a kiss. That was the last point. Arthur's hormones had taken over completely at this point. He couldn't resist any longer, the teasing was just too much.  
Arthur twisted around to face Alfred, he grabbed his collar of the T-shirt and gave a strong tug. Resulting in Alfred lips crashing down on the Englishman's own. Almost immediately he brought his tongue into the kiss as Alfred's arms wrapped around the smaller man's body. The kiss intensified and Arthur clamped his arms around Alfred's neck. The American's hands ripped off Arthur's T-shirt, leaving it on a heap on the bathroom floor. God, he wanted him so badly he would gladly have sex on the toilet right now. But, he knew that Arthur won't allow such a thing. It wasn't right for a gentleman to have sex on the toilet. Apparently So quickly he kicked the door behind him fully open and, still in the middle of the make-out session guided both of them to their bed.

Alfred pushed Arthur onto the bed as he landed on top of him, from there he continued the kiss as Arthur wiggled off his shirt. Which ended where the other shirt was, due to how violently Arthur threw it. Arthur's hand ended up behind Alfred's head, tugging slightly at his hair which signaled how much he wanted him. Alfred responded by breaking the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between the two's mouths and began to trail down his body with kisses. Each one being rewarded with a gasp or moan from Arthur's mouth. Sometimes he would whisper his name, which encouraged Alfred even more. Finally he made his way to Arthur's trousers, which he quickly undone and pulled off, along with his boxers. An even bigger blush appeared on Arthur's face thanks to this. Alfred gave a smirk, knowing this was making him blush. Arthur gasped as Alfred's mouth covered his erect penis, and began to move his head up and down. Occasionally he used his tongue to taunt Arthur, mostly on the tip to taunt. Arthur's breathing became heavy as the pleasure soared through him. Damn, Alfred was good. He always knew this, but this time, he seemed to have improved a great amount. The pleasure from Alfred's mouth was unbearable. He knew something was coming, coming fast.  
"A-Alfred...I-I..." He whispered in between his heavy gasps. It was enough for Alfred to understand. Alfred started to speed up his pace, knowing that in a short amount of time he'll have a tasty 'drink'. (Though 'tasty' wasn't the right word for it.) Sure enough, Arthur gave out a loud moan and arched his back as his fluids spilled into Alfred's mouth. With a smirk, Alfred swallowed all within his mouth and licked his lips. However, there was still a few traces of Arthur's cum around his penis, which Alfred decided to pick up with his tongue.  
"A-Alfred! Y-You idiot! I-It's still sensitive!" He yelled at the strange feeling, which had a few hints of pleasure in them. Alfred was such a tease.

When Alfred was in position, (and trousers removed) he grabbed for the lube. Arthur wouldn't let him touch him without any of that on. As they noticed during their first time. After coating his hands and his own penis with the liquid, he gently pushed a finger into Arthur. The blonde was unfazed, he could feel it, but there wasn't any pain, or pleasure (at this point) to it. So, Alfred added another. This is where Arthur always needed to adjust, there was a slight hint of pain, noticeable to Alfred due to Arthur's flinch slightly. So he waited for the all clear. Finally he added the final third finger, which caused Arthur some discomfort but then again there was pleasure in his face. So Alfred, pulled out his fingers and then replaced them with his member. Arthur winced slightly as Alfred entered fully.  
"S-Sorry...You ok? " Alfred asked, looking down to find Arthur's green eyes. Arthur nodded and looked up. The Englishman tugged Alfred down closer to his face.  
"It's fine...Now, hurry up and move, idiot..." Arthur smirked, making contact with his lips. Alfred responded to the kiss and started to thrust his hips into Arthur. Without realizing, Arthur was letting out soft moans into the kiss. Then, he broke it entirely with a yelp of pleasure. Alfred found his prostate.  
"A-Alfred...Ngh-T-There..!" Arthur moaned and yelped as Alfred obeyed. Arthur's legs had wrapped around Alfred waist as he rocked back and forth, the pleasure was growing again. Alfred brought his mouth down on his lips again, letting their tongues roll over each other's own. The friction between them was strong and heated the air around them quickly. Arthur's breathing fastened as did Alfred's, his pace fastening too.  
"A-Arthur...!" Alfred yelled as he came into Arthur, filling him up. Shortly followed by Arthur, which went on each other's stomachs.

Pulling out, Alfred collapsed beside his partner, both of their figures breathing heavily. They we hot, sticky but satisfied. Alfred moved his head towards Arthur and kissed his lips gently. His arm pulled the smaller nation closer to him, and let his head rest on his chest.  
"I love you, Arthur..." Alfred breathed out, looking down to the blonde. Arthur smiled tiredly.  
"I love you too, idiot..." He grinned before trailing of to sleep.

How it would have been nice if it lasted like that.

* * *

**A/N: Urgh, Sorry, this was one of my first Lemons. I should update the next chapter soon, I needed to beta everything...Which in the end I noticed how rushed I was to completed this chapter (If you hadn't read it before, there was _lots_ of spelling mistakes, random upper cases etc.). Still, I hoped you liked it, and would stick with it!**


End file.
